


Drunken Apologies

by jane_novak



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, M/M, alchohol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 07:17:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14806826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane_novak/pseuds/jane_novak
Summary: *Set after 13x18.After Gabriel left the bunker, Sam gives an apology through prayer. But will Gabriel forgive him?





	Drunken Apologies

Gabriel leaned against the wall of a building as he oriented himself, slightly dizzy and still not in top condition. Tears streamed down his face, all of the weight of what happened the past 8 years crashing down on him. Why couldn’t he just be free from all of this? Gabriel was a mess right now, still in the baggy clothing from the bunker and hair in disarray. Wiping the tears, he glanced up. He didn’t have a particular place in mind, but it was what he wanted anyway: a bar.  
Walking inside, he ordered a drink. As he took a sip, he heard a prayer from someone …

“Gabriel, if you’re listening … I’m sorry for what happened. I … I don’t even know what to say to be honest,” Sam said. He was kneeling beside his bed, praying. There was a long silence. “We shouldn’t have forced you to pick a side so soon. You don’t have to forgive us, but if you ever do, the bunker’s always open. And I promise we won’t ask you for anything. You’ve been through enough. All I want is for you to be here.”  
Sam did the sign of the cross, finishing the prayer. He stood up and grabbed the bottle of beer next to him, emptying it in no time. Dean, Cas, and Sam would have a long way to go trying to fix things.

Back at the bar, Gabriel started tearing up again and chugged the rest of the drink. He left and then thought about what Sam said before Gabriel left the bunker. Gabriel couldn’t escape his problems no matter how much he tried. All of it came back at some point, he knew that. But he needed time. Angels didn’t need sleep, but even they needed rest, and he needed that sorely. He disappeared off somewhere else.

After a couple of weeks, Sam silently resigned to the fact Gabriel wouldn’t come back. They grasped at straws back at the bunker, trying to find a way to get archangel grace. Sam became more quiet and withdrawn, barely speaking and even missing meals. Dean and Cas tried to help him, but everything seemed pointless to Sam. Mary and Jack were stuck and there wasn't a way to rescue them. After a particularly draining day, Sam rubbed the back of his neck and walked inside his room. He almost dropped the books he was holding as he saw Gabriel in his room, leaning against the wall.  
“Hey there, Sam. Miss me?” he said, smirking. In his green jacket and black shirt, he almost looked like his old self, but his eyes told a different story.  
“Gabriel?” Sam said.  
“One and only,” Gabriel said. Although he seemed confident and relaxed, the tense shoulders and folded arms said otherwise.  
Sam rubbed his eyes and wondered if this was real.  
“But-“  
“But why?” Gabriel finished, his voice taking on a serious tone and his smirk gone. “I needed some time alone to think. You’re right. I’ve been standing on the sidelines for too long. And … I’m willing to help you guys if you keep your promise in your prayer.”  
“Of course. You're here, that's all that matters,” Sam said softly. “Come on, why don’t we go outside where Dean and Cas are? ”  
“Wait,” Gabriel said. Walking to his desk, he grabbed a syringe on top of it, and with a shaky hand tried extracting grace.  
“Slow down. You don’t need to do that, ok? I mean it,” Sam said. He walked closer to Gabriel and gently removed the needle, careful not to hurt him.  
“Do it when you’re ready,” Sam said. “Asmodeous used you for grace. I don’t want us to be the same.”  
Gabriel took a deep breath and relaxed his posture. For a brief moment you could see in his eyes a broken angel, but Gabriel quickly switched to a smile and walked out of the room whistling. Sam stood there confused at his sudden change. When Sam didn’t come out, Gabriel peered back inside.  
“Let’s go, Samsquatch. Times a wasting,” Gabriel said. Sam shook his head, smiling and left the room, walking alongside Gabriel.  
There was a lot of things to fix, and they all would do it together.


End file.
